


ICEBOUND

by JaiMcC123



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Sam and Colby
Genre: Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaiMcC123/pseuds/JaiMcC123
Summary: An original Sam and Colby fanfic, inspired by the story of Disney's Frozen.





	1. Chapter 1

Prince Cole lay asleep in his bed as he was struck with a pillow, he instantly woke up to his younger brother Sam entering. 

“Wow, for such a deep sleeper, that sure woke you up fast,” laughed Sam.

“Dude, what are you doing, it’s like midnight,” whispered Colby.

“Do you wanna go exploring?” asked Sam.

“What?” answered Colby.

“I can’t sleep, I’m gonna sneak out of the castle gates, wanna come with?” asked Sam.

“You remember what happened the last time we did that?” replied Colby.

“Mother and Father wanted to ground us for life,” replied Sam.

“Exactly, and my coronation is tomorrow, I can’t be tired while accepting the throne,” explained Colby.

“They’re never gonna find out, they won’t be back until tomorrow,” said Sam. “What they don’t know can’t hurt them.”

“I don’t know,” said Colby.

“You can practice with your powers while we’re out,” said Sam smirking.

No one except their family knew that Cole had been born with magical ice powers. They found out when he was young and he’s had them ever since. Their parents had decided to keep his powers a secret from everyone except the royal family, ever since the incident when Cole was little. 

They had gone out for a walk outside the castle grounds, hoping Cole could practice his powers and in doing so; he accidently severely wounded two passing travelers. They didn’t know how the kingdom would respond to a prince and future king with powers, so to protect both their sons, their parents kept his powers and the incident a secret. Sam and Colby were both too young to remember what exactly happened, but it’s still something that they think about every day.

He is still trying to get a grasp on his powers, he had never been allowed to use them much due to their parent’s fear of someone seeing or out of fear of him harming someone again. They allowed him to use them for practice every once in a while, in small scenarios, inside the castle, away from prying eyes. 

They had even kept Sam away, in fear of Cole accidently hurting him, but Sam actually found his brothers power fascinating, and so Cole practiced a few times with the help of his brother, obviously without their parents’ knowing. 

The older Colby got, the stronger his power grew, but even to this day, he couldn’t figure out how to fully control them. 

“What about Uncle Elton, think he’ll notice were gone?” asked Colby.

“ Not if we leave now,” replied Sam. “So, you coming or what?”

“Fine, but not for long, okay?” said Colby.

“Deal,” replied Sam.

The boys crept slowly down the hall passed their uncles room, who had come for the coronation. They rushed quickly but quietly to the castle door and swung it open with force. They slipped through and shut the door behind them. The two boys hurried across the courtyard to the wooden gates on the other side. They climbed over and jumped down and then stopped to catch their breath.

“I can’t believe we actually did it,” exclaimed Colby.

“We’ve literally done it a thousand times,” laughed Sam. “Wasn’t hard.”

“So, where to?” asked Colby.

“I was thinking the forest,” replied Sam. “We haven’t been there in a while.”

“Okay, but that’s all the way across the fjord, we’ll need a boat,” explained Colby. “I’ll go grab one.”

“Orr?? We could do it a more fun way??” said Sam grabbing Colby’s arm. 

Colby looked at him confused, and then it struck him. “No, absolutely not,” he replied.

“C’mon, you did it all the time when we were kids,” said Sam.

“Yea kids, we’re teenagers now,” explained Colby.

“Dude, it’ll be fine,” said Sam reassuringly. “Just freeze part of the fjord and we’ll walk across, no biggy”. 

“I don’t know about this,” said Colby.

“You really wanna do it the boring way?” asked Sam.

“Okay, but I go first,” exclaimed Colby.

“Fine with me,” replied Sam.

“When we get in trouble for freezing part of the fjord, I’m blaming your sorry butt,” laughed Colby slyly.

“Just do it already,” laughed Sam punching Colby’s arm lightly.

Colby raised his hands and Sam watched in fascination as Colby used his powers to turn the water to ice. When Colby was finished, he lowered his hands back down and there was now a frozen path of ice across the water. Colby walked across with ease, sliding in some spots as he did so. He stepped on land by the forest and turned to wait for Sam.

“Okay, your turn, c’mon,” said Colby.

Sam happily stepped onto the ice. He was halfway across when he heard a crack beneath him. He looked down to see the cracked ice below him, he raised his head and looked at Colby with worried eyes. Colby didn’t have time to react before Sam fell through the ice and into the cold water.

“SAM!!!!” yelled Colby. 

Colby quickly dove into the water. He could see Sam sinking lower and lower, the weight of his jacket holding him down. Colby swam as fast as he could, grabbing Sam’s hand just as he slipped out of consciousness. He wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist, bringing him to the surface. Colby drew in a huge breath when he reached the surface. 

“Someone help, please!!!” yelled Colby, swimming to shore with his brother in his arms.

King Elton burst through the wooden gates and into the cold outdoors, followed by Jake, Corey and Aaron; 3 of the palace guards. Elton locked eyes with Colby, and rushed down to the fjord. He helped lift Sam out of the water. 

The guards followed closely behind ready to intervene if they needed to. Once they reached shore, Corey took Sam, and rushed him back into the castle, along with Jake and Aaron. Elton and Colby followed behind. Once they were back inside, Elton turned to face Colby.

“What happened?!!” asked Elton sternly.

“We just went out,” explained Colby, worried. “I thought it could hold him, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Cole, you should know better!!” said Elton. “Your brother could’ve died tonight, and not to mention anyone could’ve seen you use your powers, then what, how would we explain that?!!”

“I’m sorry,” said Colby sadly.

“I know you are,” replied Elton, more calmly this time. “But this can never happen again, we could’ve lost him. Thank god he wasn’t under for a long time.”

“Can I see him?” asked Colby.

“He needs to rest,” replied their uncle. “And so do you, big day tomorrow. You can see him in the morning.”

Colby returned back to his room, but didn’t sleep very well the rest of the night. He woke up the next morning, remembering that today, he was to be crowned King. If he was being honest, he wasn’t feeling super ready after the night he just had, but he had to put on a brave and strong face for his people.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he was up and ready, he walked quietly down the hall to Sam’s room, careful not to wake him. When he arrived, he saw that Sam was already awake, and their uncle was sitting on his bed. Colby ran over to Sam and gave him a big hug, his brother happily returned it. 

“Sam, I’m so sorry,” said Colby, pulling away from the hug.

“It wasn’t your fault,” said Sam. “I’m the one who pushed you. Thank you for saving me.”

“Always. Now rest up.” started Colby. “I’ll see you later.”

Elton patted Sam on the shoulder and then rose to join Colby. He followed their uncle out of Sam’s bedroom. 

“I really am sorry,” said Colby.

“I know,” he replied. “But until you get your powers under control, no more using them. We don’t know what other harm they could do.”

“Yes Uncle,” replied Colby.

“Now, hurry along, we’ve got a coronation to get to,” said Elton. 

Colby stood in front of the doors to the great hall when he felt a familiar presence behind him. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he laughed, turning to face his brother.

“I’m just so happy for you,” said Sam, glowing.

“I know, thanks,” said Colby.

“What time were mother and father supposed to be back?” asked Sam.

“Around sunrise, I’m sure they’ll be here soon,” replied Colby.

Sam was about to respond when Aaron rushed passed him and Colby and into the hall. They watched as he whispered something in their uncle’s ear. Quickly, King Elton strode down the hall towards Colby, he shut the door behind him.

“What’s going on?” asked Colby.

“The ceremony has been postponed,” responded Elton.

“What? Why?” asked Sam. “What happened?”

Elton looked at the two boys sadly. “Come with me,” he said. 

He led the two boys towards Colby’s room. They sat down on his bed waiting intently. They could see that their uncle struggled to speak. 

“The King and Queen are dead,” said their uncle. 

“What?!!” said Sam. “No, that’s not possible. What happened?”

“I’m sorry boys,” started Elton. “Their ship sunk in a severe storm while on its return.”

Sam put his head in his hands and Colby stared at Elton in disbelief, Elton could see the tears forming in his eyes. Elton put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Cole, they would’ve been so proud of you,” said Elton.

Colby said nothing. He stood up and marched towards the door, slamming it behind him. Sam quickly rushed to catch up with him, knowing from previous experiences, that Colby grieved using anger. 

“Colbs wait!” yelled Sam. He picked up his pace to catch up with his brother. 

“I need to be alone Sam,” said Colby.

“No,” said Sam. “I’m not letting you go through this alone.”

“I’m fine,” said Colby.

“You’re not fine,” replied Sam. “Colbs, please just talk to me.”

“I SAID I’M FINE!!!” shouted Colby, turning towards Sam angrily. 

The whole hallway shook as ice shards flew passed him and ice spread across the walls and windows. Sam had just enough time to duck as the shards flew by. He turned to look at Colby, who looked at him with scared eyes.

“I’m sorry Sam,” he said shakily, he looked down at his frost covered hands. “I didn’t mean to-.”

“Don’t apologize,” said Sam, walking to wrap his brother in his arms. Colby backed away. 

“You won’t hurt me, okay?” said Sam reassuringly. “I trust you.” 

Colby hesitantly accepted his hug, melting into his brother’s arms, literally. 

“We’ll get through this, together,” said Sam, his voice shaky. Colby clutched his brothers jacket hard, sobbing into his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Colby struggled to get through the coronation. The kingdom had been made aware of the situation, so no one judged the princes’ for trying to force themselves to hold back tears, but Colby had to be strong; not only for his family, but for his entire kingdom and he accepted the throne diligently. 

Music played through the entire ballroom. Many royal families and people from the kingdom had showed up to show their support and offer their condolences to the two boys, both who showed no interest in the night’s festivities. Colby stood watching his people enjoy the night, wishing he could feel the same. Sam walked up to him, bowing towards him.

“Your majesty,” said Sam.

“Ughhh don’t,” replied Colby, smiling at his brother. “I’ve heard that about a thousand times tonight.” 

Sam laughed. “How are you doing?” he asked. 

“I’m managing,” replied Colby.

“I know what’ll cheer you up,” said Sam. 

Colby watched as his brother pulled a bottle of royal gin from behind his back. “Where did you get that?” he asked. 

“Snuck into the palace cellar,” replied Sam happily.

Colby chortled. “You know I could throw you in the dungeon for that?” he said. 

“Yea, but you won’t,” replied Sam cockily. 

Colby found two glasses and poured the gin. Colby looked around quickly, and made sure no one was watching. He discreetly used his powers to chill the two glasses.

“Colby,” said Sam. “Careful.”

“We’re fine,” Colby assured him.

The two boys clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Both boys nearly gagged instantly at the taste.

“This stuff is horrible,” laughed Sam.

“Agreed,” said Colby. “I think I’m fine with punch.”

“Same, I’ll go get us some,” said Sam.

Sam walked over the table of refreshments and sweets near the entrance of the ballroom. He grabbed the ladle and filled two cups with punch.

“Hello, your highness,” said a voice behind him.

Sam turned towards the voice and was face to face with a boy, about his age, with black hair and green eyes.

“My name is Brennen, it’s an honor to be in the presence of such royalty,” the boy said bowing.

“Nice to meet you Brennen,” said Sam. “Are you enjoying your evening?” Sam swore this boy looked familiar.

“Yes, very much so,” replied Brennen. “I must say, it’s a shame what happened to your parents.” 

Sam bit his lip, trying to hold back tears and noticed how the boy smirked evilly, but Sam stood his ground. 

“I should be going, but it was nice to meet you,” said Sam turning to leave.

“Oh c’mon, stay and chat,” said Brennen, gripping Sam’s wrist, keeping a firm hold. Sam tried to pull away, but the boy was to strong. 

“HEY!” shouted an angry voice. 

The audience parted to allow room for the newly crowned king to pass through. The music stopped as all eyes were on the two brothers. Brennen quickly let go of Sam’s wrist as Colby stepped up beside him.

“Your majesty, forgive me,” said Brennen, bowing once again. 

“I may, if you explain to me why you had your hands on my brother?” said Colby sternly.

“Your majesty, I merely wanted to express my condolences,” replied the boy. “Such a shame about your parents, truly.”

“Thank you,” replied Colby, he grabbed Sam as they turned to leave. The boy spoke again.

“Did they know about your little secret?” asked Brennen. Sam and Colby stopped in their tracks. They both turned to face the boy once again. 

“What are you talking about?” asked Colby.

“Oh please, don’t even try that,” replied Brennen. “Why don’t you tell them what happened that night.”

Colby heard the murmurs and whispers of the people surrounding him. Colby didn’t have time to respond before the palace guards and their uncle stormed through the crowd.

“Guards, remove this peasant immediately!!” said Elton. 

Brennen smirked as two guards grasped his arms; dragging him away as he continued to speak.   
“You’re a monster!!” he shouted. 

“Shut up,” said Colby through clenched teeth. His fists balling as frost began to cover them.

“You couldn’t stop yourself from putting your own family in danger!!!” continued Brennen. “How many more people have to get hurt before they figure out what you really are?! You don’t deserve to rule this kingdom!!!”

“I said SHUT UP!!!!” screamed Colby. 

This time Colby’s eyes went white as opposed to the normal ocean blue they normally were, the people watched as ice covered the ballroom and icicles stuck into the walls like darts. 

“Cole stop!!!” shouted his uncle. 

But he didn’t. Colby’s hand raised towards the green eyed boy, ready to end him. 

“Colby, don’t hurt him!!” pleaded Sam. “This isn’t you, please.”

Upon hearing his brothers voice, cold eyes turned towards Sam. 

“Colby, look at me,” said Sam pleadingly. “I’m here.” 

He could see Colby fighting and finally his eyes went back to normal, he fell to his knees and Sam rushed to his side and gave him a smile. Colby gripped his brothers’ shoulders tightly. 

“He really is a monster!!” shouted one of the royals in the room.

“He could’ve killed us all,” stated another. 

“Somebody seize him!!” shouted another.

“No it’s not his fault,” replied Sam standing up and stepping in front of his brother. 

Their uncle rushed over and yanked Colby up by the arm as the guards attempted to hold people back. The boys and their uncle fled from the ballroom down the palace corridor.

“What do we do?” asked Sam.

“I have to leave,” replied Colby.

“What? No!” said Sam. “We’ll find another way.”

“This is the only way to keep you and our people safe,” explained Colby. 

“Cole, you don’t have to do this,” replied his uncle.

“I do,” said Colby, placing a hand on his brother and uncles’ shoulder. “At least until I figure out how to control these powers.” 

“We just lost our parents Colby,” said Sam sadly. “I can’t lose my brother too.”

“You won’t lose me, I promise,” said Colby. “I’ll be back, as soon as I figure this out.”

“Where are you gonna go?” asked Elton.

“I don’t know,” said Colby. “Somewhere I can’t hurt anyone else. It’s the only way.”

Both Elton and Sam helped Colby quickly gather supplies and escorted him to the massive wooden gate across the courtyard. Colby stepped out into the cold, putting up his hood. He turned to face his brother and his uncle. Colby removed the crown from his head and handed it to his uncle. He then turned towards Sam.

“Look out for them?” asked Colby, referring to their people.

“I will, I promise,” replied Sam. 

The brothers hugged one final time. Colby turned to his uncle next. “Keep him out of trouble please,” said Colby. 

“You have my word,” replied their uncle.

Colby continued down towards a bridge leading away from the palace, turning one last time to look at Sam. His brother nodded to him, Colby smiled and continued on his way, leaving his old life behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Colby was now very far from the castle. He had been walking for hours. It was growing very dark. He didn’t know where he was or where he was going. Rain was coming down hard, he began to shiver. He looked around to see if he could find any type of shelter. He snapped his head to the side as he heard rustling coming from the bushes beside him. He watched as a young girl with blue hair emerged from the bushes, holding the reins of a white horse who followed behind her.

Startled, Colby backed up and accidently tripped over a tree root, of all things. He groggily sat himself up. The girl walked up to him, looking down at him, her arms crossed. 

“You’re not really cut out for this whole travelling thing are you?” she laughed.

Colby stood up and brushed himself off. “It’s been a while,” he laughed back.

“You alright?” she asked.

“Yea, I’m fine, thanks,” replied Colby. 

The girl stretched her hand out to shake his. “My name’s Katrina. You can call me Kat,” she said. 

“Colby,” he replied, reaching to shake her hand. He looked to the horse standing beside her. It looked at him with fierce eyes.

“It’s okay Kiwi,” said Kat, turning to pet the creature on its nose. “I don’t think he could hurt us even if he wanted to.”

“Hey, I’m tougher than I look,” replied Colby proudly.

“Right,” she replied smiling. “Come with me, I’ve got a cabin not far from here.”

“Uh, I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” he said. “I wouldn’t want things to be awkward for you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that,” laughed Kat. “You’re not really my type, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, ok then,” he said. “If it’s no trouble?”

“Of course not,” she replied. “We’d love the company.” Her horse huffed. “Yes we would, Kiwi. Smarten up.” She reached into her bag, pulling out an apple and giving it to her. “Follow me.”

Colby followed Kat and her horse to a small log cabin, they both stepped in from the cold rain after Kat put Kiwi in his stable for the night. She started a fire and made some herbal tea from some natural ingredients she had collected. She handed a cup to Colby and he sipped it graciously, thankful for the warmth. Kat sat down in the chair across from him, her own cup in her hands. 

“So, what are you doing all the way out here?” she asked.

“Just trying to figure things out,” explained Colby.

“What kind of things?” asked Kat.

“Let’s just say I’m different than most people,” said Colby.

“Trust me, I know all about being different,” replied Kat. “It can be hard, I get it. You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks,” replied Colby.

“So, you got a family?” she asked.

“I do,” replied Colby. “A younger brother, Sam, and my uncle, Elton.” 

“What about your parents?” asked Kat. “They must be worried about you.”

Colby hung his head in sadness. “My parents are dead,” he said sadly. 

Kat looked at him with sad eyes. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“It’s okay,” replied Colby. “You didn’t know.”

“I know how you feel,” she started. “When my parents died; it was just me and my brother for a long time.”

“I’m sorry,” said Colby. “What happened?”

“He died shortly after,” replied Kat. “Ever since then it’s just been me and Kiwi. We left everything behind, looking for fresh start, you know?”

“Yea, I get that,” said Colby, agreeing. 

“What’s your brother like?” asked Kat. 

“He’s your everyday younger brother, that’s for sure,” started Colby. “But I wouldn’t trade him for the world.”

“I love that,” she said. “You guys seem close.”

“We are,” replied Colby. 

Colby lowered his head, thinking of how much he missed Sam. Thinking about if he ever lost his brother, he wouldn’t know what to do. If Colby lost him, he lost part of himself. Maybe he shouldn’t have left, but he did it to protect his people, to protect his family.

“You okay, Colby?” asked Kat.

“Yea, I’m fine, just tired,” he replied.

“You should get some rest,” she said. “There’s another room in the back.”

“Thanks,” replied Colby.


	5. Chapter 5

Colby woke up the next morning feeling well rested. He quietly packed up his things and slipped out the cabin door. 

“Are you really gonna leave without saying good-bye?” asked Kat.

“Thank you for your hospitality, but I should really be on my way,” said Colby.

“Where you headed?” asked Kat.

“I don’t really know,” replied Colby.

“Well, I’m not about to let you sprain an ankle by tripping over more roots,” she laughed. “Why don’t I come with you until you find a place to settle? I know the forest well.”

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea,” replied Colby.

“Is it because you’re different?” asked Kat.

“It’s hard to explain,” replied Colby.

Before Kat could respond, she turned when she heard commotion coming from the stable. Her eyes went wide. 

“Kiwi!!” she shouted. 

Colby raced to the stable along with her, when they arrived, they watched as Kiwi attempted to flee from a pack of coyotes that had found their way into the stable. Kat grabbed a shovel and swung towards the coyotes, and they advanced on her instead. She stumbled and fell back as the coyotes advanced, she shielded her face, and braced for impact when she heard the coyotes whimper. 

They backed away in fear and ran from the stable as icicles were scattered across the stable, surrounding the spot where they had once been. Kat looked behind her and was shocked when she saw Colby. He looked different, his eyes were white and his hands were now covered in frost. She stood up slowly, just as Colby returned back to normal. He looked at Kat, she had a shocked expression on her face.

“I told you I was different,” said Colby.

“Yea, no kidding,” replied Kat. “How did you do that?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. “I can’t control it. It’s an involuntary reaction.”

Kat turned when she heard Kiwi whine. She rushed to her and gently patted her nose. “Thank you, you saved her,” she said.

“It was nothing,” Colby replied. “I understand if you don’t wanna come with me anymore.”

“Believe me, I can handle myself,” replied Kat. 

“I can’t promise I won’t hurt you,” said Colby.

“Is that why you left?” asked Kat.

“Yes,” replied Colby.

Kat sighed and smiled at Colby. “Well, maybe we can figure things out together,” she said. 

“Are you sure?” asked Colby

“I’ve always wanted an adventure,” she replied.

“Alright then, let’s get going,” said Colby.

Sam walked through the halls of the palace, the doors having been sealed ever since the night of the coronation, but news travelled fast. Even days after Colby left, people were still talking about him. It angered Sam to hear people call his brother a monster and a coward for leaving and abandoning his people. 

Everyone was now looking to Sam to be king, but people were even hesitant with him, believing their bloodline to be cursed. It took everything in Sam not to go after his brother. He wanted too so bad, but his uncle convinced him to stay, if he left, the kingdom would be without a ruler, and that’s the last thing they needed. 

“Sam, have you decided?” asked his uncle, walking up to him.

“I don’t want the throne,” replied Sam annoyed. “It’s not mine to take.”

“Someone has to look out for this kingdom,” explained Elton.

“And that someone is Colby,” replied Sam.

“Sam, you promised him,” said his uncle.

“I said I’d look out for them,” explained Sam, “and bringing Colby back is the best way to do that.”

“Sam, what if you both die out there?” asked his uncle. “Then who will rule this kingdom?”

“Colby will die if I don’t find him,” said Sam. “Uncle Elton, please?”

Elton sighed in defeat. He gestured for Sam to come with him. Sam followed him outside to the stables and Elton brought him out one of the royal horses. 

“I will give you 2 days,” said Elton. “If by then you don’t find him, promise me you’ll come back?”

“I promise,” said Sam, hugging his uncle. “Thank you.” Sam mounted the horse. “Take care of things while I’m gone.”

“Absolutely,” replied Elton. “And Sam?” Sam looked towards his uncle. “Take care of your brother.”

“I always do,” replied Sam happily as he took off quickly towards the gates of the castle. 

Colby and Kat had stopped to rest and she had managed to convince Colby to try his powers again. He was practicing aiming and he still needed lots of work. 

“Ughhh, I don’t understand why I can’t get this,” said Colby frustrated.

“You will,” said Kat. “Just keep trying.”

Colby tried again, getting the same result as before. He groaned in defeat and sat on the firm ground. 

“Just think about how powerful you’ll be once you get it under control,” said Kat, sitting beside him.

“I’m not sure I ever will,” replied Colby. 

“We can’t give up, c’mon,” she said, extending her hand to help him up.

“Where are we going?” asked Colby, taking her hand. 

“The north mountain,” she replied.

Colby and Kat walked towards the mountain. It was a steep climb, but nothing Colby wasn’t used to. Once they reached the peak, Colby was able to see a palace on the horizon. A palace made of ice. 

“What is this place?” asked Colby.

“Not sure,” said Kat. “It’s completely abandoned though. It’s been sitting here for like 7 years. What better way to learn how to control ice, than in a palace made of ice!!”

“It’s worth a shot,” said Colby.

“C’mon then,” replied Kat, leading him to the staircase.

“Have you been here before?” asked Colby.

“Not really,” she started. “I mean I’ve never gone inside.”

They both walked up the icy staircase, careful not to slip. They pushed the door open, it was cold to the touch. Colby stepped through and looked at it in awe. 

“Pretty amazing, huh?” asked Kat.

“Yeah,” replied Colby. “I feel like I can finally breathe up here.”

“Good, then this is the perfect place to get a grasp on your powers,” said Kat.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam continued on his horse through the forest, looking for any sign of his brother. Sam had been gone for hours, and his time was running short, he only had two days. He came upon a small log cabin. He dismounted his horse and stepped onto the porch of the cabin. He tried knocking, but there was no answer.

“Hello?” he called. Still no answer. 

He made his over to the stable, looking around, he noticed the icicles on the ground.

“Ice?” said Sam. “In Summer? There’s something you don’t see every day.” 

He remounted his horse, looking for any sign of which way his brother went, knowing it was him. He saw a path leading from the cabin, deeper into the forest. It seemed like his only option, so he set off down the path. 

“You’ve almost got it,” said Kat. She watched as Colby’s eyes turned white and ice shot out in front of him, creating a powerful blizzard around them. He was growing more powerful by the minute. 

“You’re growing stronger Colby, don’t hold back,” said Kat encouragingly. 

Colby and Kat watched as the blizzard grew stronger at Colby’s command. He stopped himself when he felt as if he was about to lose control again, not wanting to go too far. His eyes going back to blue.

“Why did you stop?” asked Katrina.

“I didn’t wanna overdue it,” replied Colby. “I don’t want these powers to corrupt me.”

“Yea, we wouldn’t want that,” continued a voice behind him. “Your ego is already big enough.”

Colby and Kat both turned and looked in surprise to see Sam standing in the doorway of the palace.

“Sam, what are you doing here?” asked Colby concerned.

“I came to find you Colby,” replied Sam.

“How did you find us?” asked Colby.

“You didn’t exactly make the trail hard to find,” laughed Sam.

“You shouldn’t have come,” said Colby. “I could hurt you.”

“After what I just saw,” started Sam. “I’d say you’ve got a pretty good grasp on it. Who’s she?” He gestured towards Kat. 

“I’m Kat,” she said extending her hand. Sam shook it happily.

“Kat has been helping me out here,” explained Colby. “Wouldn’t have made it this far without her.”

“Thanks for keeping him out of trouble,” said Sam.

“No problem,” Kat replied.

“Kat, could you give us a minute?” asked Sam.

“Oh, uh, sure,” she replied. She stepped outside, closing the door to the palace behind her.

“This place is pretty awesome,” said Sam.

“I know, it’s like it was made for me,” replied Colby, his eyes beaming. “I feel so alive up here.”

Sam dreaded having to take Colby away, seeing how happy this place made him. “Colby, you need to come back,” he said. 

“What? Why?” asked Colby.

“Your kingdom needs you,” said Sam.

“They have you!” replied Colby. “Besides, I’m not so sure they want me back. I’d do anything for them. I wish they could understand that. All I’ve ever done is think about the good of my people.”

“You’re their king,” said Sam. “You just need to help them understand. You’re not a monster, you’re just different. I’ll help you, just like I always have.”

“Sam, I’m happy here, I’m free,” explained Colby. “I can use my powers without hurting anyone.”

“You promised me that you’d come back,” said Sam.

“I will,” explained Colby. “I just won’t be staying. Things have changed now.”

Sam sighed. “You really are happy here, aren’t you?” asked Sam.

“I am,” replied Colby, “but that doesn’t mean I’m not happy to see you.”

Sam smiled. “I saw what you did,” started Sam. “That was pretty awesome.”

“I feel myself getting stronger,” explained Colby. “I’m so close to figuring this out.”

“If this is really what you want, I won’t stand in your way.” said Sam. “I could stay here with you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Colby. “Our people need a king, and I know you’ll lead them well.”

“Uncle Elton told me to take care of you,” said Sam, “and I think the best way for me to do that…is to let you stay.” Sam had tears forming in his eyes.

“Please don’t be sad,” said Colby.

“I’m not, I’m happy for you,” said Sam. “I’m just gonna miss you is all.”

“You’re amazing; you know that?” said Colby.

“You might’ve mentioned it a few times,” laughed Sam, wiping his tears. Colby hugged his brother tightly. 

“I love you Colbs,” Sam said 

“I love you too,” replied Colby. “Never forget that.”

Sam pulled away. “Don’t be a stranger,” said Sam. 

“Never,” said Colby. 

“Promise me you’ll visit?” asked Sam.

“Every day,” said Colby, lifting his brothers chin.

Colby escorted Sam outside and watched as he mounted his horse. Sam turned to give his brother a smile, before riding off.

“I’ll make you proud!” shouted Sam.

“You always have!” Colby shouted back. 

Sam took off down the path, back towards their kingdom, and Colby watched him go, pride evident in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Colby had continued to practice for hours on end, trying so hard to gain control of his powers. He didn’t understand. He had had it. Kat sat watching him, noticing that he was acting different. She walked over to him and sat beside him.

“You okay?” asked Kat. “You don’t seem as focused as before.”

“Maybe I should go back,” said Colby, hanging his head.

“What!?” shouted Kat. “You can’t go back. You’re free here. You really want to live a life in solitude!?”

“Maybe it’s for the best,” explained Colby.

Kat stood up firmly. “This is because of Sam isn’t it!!” she said angrily. “You have to let him go, he’s holding you back. You’re stronger without him and you know it.”

“Why would you say that!??” said Colby, offended. He stood to meet her. “He’s my brother and he comes before everything, even my powers. I realize that now.”

“You’re really gonna leave this all behind?” said Kat.

“I have to,” explained Colby. “You wouldn’t understand.” Colby turned and began to walk towards the door of the palace. 

Kat watched him in disbelief. “It’s always the same song and dance with you royals,” she said mockingly.

“Yea? Well get used t-.” Colby let go of the door handle and slowly turned to face Kat. “How did you know I was a royal?” he asked in surprise. 

Kat had a worried look on her face. “Don’t you remember,” explained Kat. “You told me when we first met.”

“I never told you that part,” said Colby. He slowly backed away from her when he saw an evil grin spread across her face. “Who are you?!” 

Kat laughed. “Oh Colby, I’m surprised you don’t remember me,” she explained. “After all…” her eyes turned a glossy white. “You’re the one who made me like this.”

Colby didn’t have time to react as Kat flung him against the wall of the palace. He fell to the ground in pain. She approached him, her hand outstretched and her eyes glowing white. He struggled to get up as ice chains shot from the palace walls and clamped around his wrists, the cold burning his skin. Colby struggled against them, falling to his knees.

“You won’t break those,” Kat began. “You’re not strong enough.” She slid her finger menacingly down Colby’s cheek. “I made a few upgrades to this place over the years.”

“You lied to me?” asked Colby.

Kat laughed again. “Not like it was hard,” she started. “You were so broken. It was almost too easy.”

“You didn’t answer my question!” said Colby. “Who. Are. You?!!”

“You really don’t remember, do you?” asked Kat, standing up to loom over him. “I’m not surprised, honestly.”

Colby looked at her curiously, not sure what she meant. 

“That night, the one where you wounded those travellers?” she started. “Bet you didn’t know they had children with them, did you?”

“What are you talking about?” asked Colby, still trying to free himself from the chains.

“Those travellers you wounded,” started Kat. “They were my parents.” Colby eyes went wide. 

“Yea, that’s right,” she continued. “They tried to protect my brother and I that night. But it was no use, you had struck us all. I watched as your parents grabbed you and your brother, and took off running, how you didn’t bother to try and help us, to see if we were alright. My parents died later that night, out in the cold, freezing. They died because of you.”

“My parents were scared,” replied Colby. “They weren’t thinking straight; they didn’t know what to do.”

“That’s the best excuse you could come up with!” shouted Kat.

“Kat,” started Colby. “Listen to me.” 

Kat formed and icicle in her hand and slashed Colby across the cheek. He winced in pain as blood rolled down his cheek. 

“Shut up!!” she yelled. “You cursed my brother and I with these powers for eternity! We were forced to leave our village, we were resented by our people, they said we were monsters, devils, wicked, all the while you lived your perfect little life inside those castle walls, with your dirty little secret. All these years, acting like it never happened!!”

“It was an accident Kat,” explained Colby. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re not sorry about what you did!” she said angrily. “You’re only sorry you got caught. My brother and I spent years mastering these powers when we left. Growing stronger, every minute of every day, preparing for this moment.”

“Why now?” asked Colby. “Why wait this long?”

“Because you were preparing to take the throne,” explained Kat. “The thought of you ruling a kingdom, knowing what you had done, that was enough for us. We grew stronger by the minute. Even taking down that ship was easier than we thought.”

Colby shot his eyes up at her. “Ship?” he questioned. 

“You killed my parents Colby,” she started. “I thought I should return the favor.” 

Now Colby was angry. Colby used all his strength to try and break free from the chains, pulling as hard as he could, his eyes glowing white, but the chains kept hold. 

“My brother and I watched you for years, waiting for the perfect time to strike,” Kat explained. “Everything fell perfectly into place. The only thing left to do, was to figure out how to get your attention. That was the hardest part really, but then, we witnessed that night at the fjord. We finally saw your weakness.”

If looks could kill, Kat would’ve been dead. She beamed, loving how she taunted him. 

“The rest was simple really,” she continued. “I had my brother sneak past the castle walls, and get a rise out of you, now that we knew how.”

“You said your brother was dead,” replied Colby. 

“I said a lot of things Colby,” started Kat, “and you were stupid enough to believe me. You were so easy to manipulate. Brennen knew it the moment he saw you that night.”

“The boy from the coronation,” said Colby. “He’s your brother?”

“You catch on quick,” said Kat smiling. “He knew your only option would be to leave, that’s where I came in.”

“So now what?” asked Colby. “You kill me.”

Kat laughed once again. “Kill you? No, no, I’m not gonna kill you. I want you to suffer like we did. I want your people to know what you really are; and when your kingdom freezes over, they’ll know exactly who to blame; the king that abandoned them and became so corrupted by his power.” 

Colby sneered at her. Kat couldn’t help but smile when she saw she was getting to him. 

“And imagine how they’ll feel when they find out that you’ve killed the only family you have left,” she said mockingly.

“Leave them out of this,” pleaded Colby. “They’ve done nothing to you.”

“Wrong!” snapped Kat, lowering to her knees to be at eye level with Colby. “They’re just as guilty as you are for going along with this little charade. The trap is set, and then together, Brennen and I will finally end your bloodline, once and for all. Then, when you have nothing left, when you’ve felt what it’s like to suffer, and to be hated by your people, then maybe, just maybe, I’ll put you out of your misery.”

Kat rose to her feet, heading towards the door. “It’s a shame really. Sam seems very sweet.” Kat opened the door, stepping out into the cold.

“Kat wait!!!” shouted Colby. “Please Kat!! Kat!!!!!”


	8. Chapter 8

Sam had gathered his people into the courtyard, he stood on the staircase of the palace, ready to address his people, to give them an update. Finally, he would get a chance to explain the real story to them. As he was about to begin, Corey rushed up to him.

“Your majesty,” said Corey, as he bowed. “Sorry to interrupt but there is a girl at the gates, she said she must see you and that it’s urgent.”

“Let her through,” said Sam.

Corey and Aaron opened the gate and Katrina frantically stepped through, clutching her arm. Sam saw her and he immediately rushed to her.

“Sam! Sam you have to help me!” she cried, running to him.

“Kat? What happened?” asked Sam.

“It’s Colby,” she replied. “He’s out of control. His power has corrupted him.”

“What? How?” asked Sam confused.

“I don’t know,” said Kat, now crying. “He said that he vowed revenge on the people that turned their backs on him, and that he was gonna freeze the entire kingdom!”

Sam heard the worried whispers and cries from his people currently gathered in the courtyard. 

“I don’t understand,” he said. “Colby wouldn’t do that. He loves his people.”

“He’s gone crazy Sam,” she cried. “I tried to stop him and he did this to me.” She lifted her hand to reveal her frostbitten arm. “I didn’t know where else to go. You’re the only one who can talk some sense into him Sam, he’ll listen to you. Please.”

Sam couldn’t believe it, he had seen Colby only hours ago and he was fine. Happy. He didn’t seem power hungry. He looked around at his concerned people, they were staring him down waiting on his answer, and as king, he had to look out for his people.

“You need to take me to him,” said Sam. Kat nodded as Sam put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “We must leave immediately; we don’t know how much time we’ve got.”

“I shall accompany you,” said Elton, stepping up beside Sam. “You’re going to need all the help you can get. Jake, Corey and Aaron will come as well.”

“No. You, Kat and I can handle it,” said Sam. “The guards need to stay here and defend our people.” Sam turned to face them. “Stand ready, we don’t know how bad this could be, you must do your duty to defend this kingdom and its people.”

“We will defend it with our lives,” replied Jake. Standing ready.

Sam, Kat, and Elton rushed into the castle to gather weapons. Elton handed Sam a sword.

“I won’t need that,” said Sam.

“It’s just in case,” said Elton. “We don’t know how far gone he is, and if need be, you must do what needs to be done.”

“It won’t come to that,” said Sam. “I’ll bring him back.”

“Then how about as a precaution,” said his uncle, handing him the sword. Sam nodded and grabbed the sword, slipping it onto his hip. 

Once they returned to the courtyard, he gestured to Kat. 

“Lead the way,” said Sam. 

Katrina rushed to the entrance of the gate as Sam and Elton followed close behind. They heard the giant doors shut behind them and hurriedly made their way to the entrance of the forest. 

They continued on for a long while, Sam, having made this journey before; didn’t remember it being this long. He was about to ask Kat when she stopped in her tracks. Her back to the rest of them.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” asked Sam.

“You royals really are all the same,” she started. “So naïve.” 

As she turned around, Sam saw her glossy white eyes. Sam and Elton drew their swords. They stepped towards Kat. She turned towards Elton and struck him with an icicle, it pierced his side, and he screamed in pain as he clutched it, blood staring to drip out.

“Uncle Elton!!!” yelled Sam, kneeling beside him.

“You didn’t even question how I found you,” replied Kat. “Honestly Sam, I thought you were the smart one.”

“Who are you?!” asked Sam. “Where’s Colby?”

“He won’t be coming to save you this time?” said a voice behind Sam. He turned to look behind him and saw the boy from the night of the coronation, Brennen.

“Not bad sis,” said Brennen. 

“Not bad yourself,” replied Katrina.

Sam rose to his feet, readying his sword, ready to attack when he heard his uncle scream in agony as Kat made the icicle dig further into his side.

“Don’t even think about it,” she said threateningly.

Sam let his sword fall to the ground and raised his hands in surrender. “Please,” he pleaded.

“Oh don’t worry,” said Kat. “I won’t kill him, yet. Bind their hands.” She gestured towards Brennen, who had formed ice shackled in his hands. 

Sam let himself be shackled behind his back and he watched as Brennen did the same to Elton. They both sat on the cold ground. He saw Brennen looming over him, and watched as he formed a sharp icicle in his hand, ready for the kill, but Katrina stopped him.

“Don’t!” shouted Katrina.

“I thought you said we were gonna kill them,” said Brennen annoyed.

“Not yet,” she said. “First, they watch their kingdom fall.” 

Kat’s eyes once again turned their glossy white. Sam and Elton whipped their heads around, they could see their kingdom from the mountain, and watched as a giant sheet of ice covered the kingdom, frost and snow covering the walls as a strong blizzard surrounded it. They heard the screams and cries of their people from below.

“Noooo!!!” shouted Sam. He turned back to Kat and Brennen. 

“How should we do it?” asked Kat. 

“I don’t care how you do it,” replied Brennen. “Just make it slow and painful, like it was for our parents.”


	9. Chapter 9

Colby struggled against the chains. He tried pulling as hard as he could, but no matter what he did, the chains wouldn’t budge. He attempted to push himself, to use his power. Colby felt like he had tried a billion times. He had been at this for hours, but he had to get out. His eyes turned white once again as he pulled as hard as he could against the chains.

“C’mon!” he shouted. “C’MON!!” Colby sighed in defeat as his eyes went back to normal and he felt his body go limp once again. He was painting hard. 

“Sam, I’m so sorry,” said Colby to himself. “I should’ve gone with you.” 

Just then Colby felt the end of the chain budge. He shot his head towards it. Colby was confused for a second, but then it hit him. He shut his eyes tightly, and thought about his brother. His white eyes shot open, as he attempted to pull, harder and harder. He thought back to those moments. His brothers voice echoing in his head.

“It wasn’t your fault Colby; I’m the one that pushed you.”

He felt part of the chain snap. It was working.

“I’m just so happy for you.”

Colby could feel himself getting stronger than ever before, like a newfound strength within him. The chains began to budge. 

“You won’t hurt me, okay? I trust you.”

“We’ll get through this, together.”

“Colby, look at me. I’m here.”

“I love you Colbs.”

With all his strength, Colby pulled at the chains and stumbled forward as the chains finally broke. Colby steadied himself against the wall. He had done it. He finally understood. 

Colby felt better than he had ever felt, he looked to his hands and saw the frost, he waved his hand and watched the blizzard form at his command. He shot his hand up to the sky and watched as ice shot from it, erupting into a snowy firework above him, firing ice shards in every direction with perfect aim, he had finally done it. Colby smiled proudly. 

“It’s him,” thought Colby. “This whole time, it was him, he’s my control. It all makes sense now. Leaving didn’t make things better, it made things worse. How could I have been so blind?”

He finally had control and he knew what he had to do, and without wasting anymore time. He rushed back to the kingdom quickly, his feet carrying him faster than ever before, but still not fast enough. He stormed down the trail and skidded to a stop when he came upon Kat’s log cabin. Then an idea struck him, he rushed to the stable, praying she had left her horse. He spotted the white horse and threw open the latch to the gate. The horse backed away startled and Colby approached with caution. He petted the creature on the nose.

“There we go, it’s okay,” he said. 

The horse calmed down having recognized the boy, and Colby mounted the horse quickly and took off immediately towards his kingdom, his people, his family, his control.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam looked at Kat confused. “Your parents?” he questioned. Then it dawned on him. “The two travellers. Kat, I had no idea. I’m sorry.”

“Spare me your apologies,” she said. “Of course you had no idea, you were too busy worrying about yourselves, you didn’t even bother with us.” Kat knelt before him. She cupped his cheek with one of her hands. 

“I think…frostbite,” said Kat menacingly. “Seems fitting actually, that’s the way our parents were taken.”

“Take me!” cried Elton. “Spare the king.”

“Shut up!” shouted Brennen, kicking Elton in the side. He groaned in pain.

“You’re very noble,” said Kat. “But his brother needs to be punished. You all do!”

Sam winced as his face began to numb from the cold. He felt as the frost began to spread across his cheek, nearly covering his entire face. Kat grinned evilly, her eyes glowing white. She stopped abruptly as she felt cold wind prick the back of her neck and she turned quickly to stop the shards coming at her in mid-air. Colby emerged from the path, his eyes white and the frost now all up his arms. 

“Step away from them!” said Colby fiercely. 

“You escaped? I’m impressed,” said Kat

Brennen sent some shards flying back towards Colby, except this time, he flung them to the side. Kat looked at him in shock. Colby formed a powerful blizzard and sent it towards Brennen and Kat, it enveloped them completely. Brennen created a shield of ice around the both of them.

“I thought you said you handled it!” yelled Brennen to his sister.

“I thought I did,” explained Kat annoyed. “He wasn’t this strong when I left.” They both shielded their eyes from the fierce winds and snow surrounding them. 

Colby rushed to Sam and broke the shackles using his powers. He cupped his brother’s cheeks, the frost on his face melting away quickly. Sam let out a deep breath.

Colby pulled his brother tightly into his arms. “Are you alright?” asked Colby, looking into his brother’s eyes concerned as he pulled away.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Sam. They both hurried to their uncle’s side. 

“Colby, what is happening?” asked Sam. 

“I’ll explain later,” answered Colby. “We need to get him back to the palace, quickly,” said Colby. “I don’t know how long that blizzard is gonna hold.”

Sam and Colby both put one of their uncle’s arms around each of their shoulders, and headed back towards the palace. They slowly helped their uncle back to the gates. When they arrived, Colby used his powers to melt the ice covering the doors. 

They pushed the wooden gates open as ice zoomed passed their heads. Brennen and Kat were advancing and together they shot ice shards straight towards the boys. Colby stepped in front of his uncle and his brother, shielding them all with a sheet of ice. He fought hard to use his powers to push back against Kat and Brennen’s. 

“Get him inside, now!” yelled Colby. “I’ll hold them off!”

“What about you??!” asked Sam

“Don’t worry about me,” said Colby, pushing back as hard he could against Kat and Brennen. “I’ll be fine. Go!!!”

Sam quickly stepped through the wooden gates with their uncle, closing the doors behind him. The courtyard was covered in ice from top to bottom. The guards rushed over, taking Elton and helping him to the palace. Sam’s people approached him.

“Is the king out there?” asked a woman, scared. “Has he come to finish us off?”

“No, you’ve got it all wrong,” said Sam. “Cole is here to save us.”

“He abandoned us and left us for dead!” shouted a woman.

“He left to protect his people,” explained Sam.

“The entire kingdom is frozen,” explained another man. “We’re all freezing and our food is dying. Our small houses are barely sustainable in this weather; we haven’t had time to prepare. We’ll be dead before morning.”

“Gather what supplies you need and head to the palace for shelter,” replied Sam. He turned to more of the palace guards. “Be sure that all of these people are well taken care of, women and children especially.”

“Yes your majesty,” replied the guard bowing.

“Where are you going , your majesty?” asked a young woman.

“I’m going to help Cole,” he replied.

“Why would you help that monster?” asked one of the men.

“He’s still my brother,” replied Sam, “and as king, it is my duty to protect all my people, and I intend to, whether they’re different or not.” 

With that, Sam turned and raced back towards the wooden gates, sword in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

“When we’re done with this kingdom, it’ll be nothing but a pile of snow,” laughed Kat.

“This ends now,” said Colby, standing to meet them.

“Oh no,” said Brennen. “The fun has just begun. We’re just getting started.” 

“How did you get so strong anyway?” asked Kat. “When I left you, you were pathetic.”

Colby stayed silent. Kat’s eyes grew wide. “Oh!!!” she laughed. “I get it. Little Sammy is the key.”

“All the more reason to kill him if you ask me,” said Brennen. 

“I won’t let you!” said Colby fiercely. 

“We’ll be sure to make it extra painful for him,” said Kat. 

Colby threw his hands towards them as they came at him. He held them back as they approached. He felt himself slipping, two against one weren’t the best odds, even with his power, but he would die before he let them take away his control. His strength.

Brennen and Kat were both aiming at Colby. He was flung across the icy fjord as he lost his hold. They advanced as Colby propped himself up. He wasn’t able to get up in time as Brennen struck him. He groaned in pain. Kat readied her hand. 

“Leave him alone!!” shouted a voice beside them. 

Kat, Brennen and Colby shot their heads towards the voice. Sam was standing on the fjord, his sword raised.

Kat laughed. “Cute,” she said mockingly. 

“Go,” said Brennen to Kat. “I’ll take care of Colby.”

“With pleasure,” replied Kat. 

“Noooo!” shouted Colby, rising to his feet, but Brennen held him back. 

Colby fought back using his powers. As Brennen pushed back harder, so did Colby. Kat approached, balling her frost covered fist. Sam stood ready. 

“You’re a fool Sam,” she laughed. “What’s someone like you gonna do against someone like me? Especially all alone.”

“He’s not alone,” replied a voice behind him. 

Sam and Katrina shot their eyes to the wooden gates of the palace as several of the palace guards and men from the village marched down to the fjord, swords and other weapons in their hands. They rallied behind Sam. 

“Great, now your people can watch you die,” said Kat.

They all charged towards Katrina, weapons up. She succeeded in holding them all back, it was easy for her. 

Sam was knocked to the ground along with the others, his sword flying from his hands. He slowly backed up as Kat came towards him, she extended her arm out in front of her and Sam watched as frost crawled up her arm, a vile smirk on her face.

Colby stole a quick glance at Kat, and watched as she approached Sam. He stuck both his hands out in front of him, using all his strength to stop Brennen. He pushed back harder than ever before and Brennen was flung back and knocked the ground, he struggled to get up. 

Kat suddenly lost her focus on Sam when she heard a familiar scream behind her. She stopped her powers and spun around quickly, just in time to see Colby with a fistful of Brennen’s shirt in his frost covered hands. 

Katrina tried to run to him, but Colby held her back with his power. He kept her in place, chains shooting from the icy fjord and clamping around her feet. She tried to move but they wouldn’t budge. 

“You won’t break those,” said Colby to Kat. “You’re not strong enough.”

“Brennen!!” shouted Katrina. “Colby, I’m sorry, please!!!” 

“Why should I believe anything you say?!!” said Colby sternly, he shot his eyes towards Kat and he saw the tears in her eyes.

Colby stood over Brennen with a sharp icicle pointed straight as his heart. Colby was panting hard, his glossy white eyes staring straight into Brennen’s, who had gone back to their normal green. Colby could see the fear in his eyes. 

“Please!!” Kat pleaded. “He’s all I have left; I can’t lose him.”

Colby had his eyes locked on Kat and then shifted his gaze to his own brother, who was looking on intently. In that moment, Colby knew how she felt. He looked back to Brennen and he dropped the icicle from his hand. It shattered into pieces, his eyes going back to blue as he let go of Brennen. 

He freed Kat and she was quickly at Brennen’s side, hugging him, he hugged her back. The guards rushed over and quickly seized Brennen and Katrina, who didn’t bother to fight back. Colby quickly went to Sam and his people. He hugged his brother tightly as his people looked on. 

“You did it” said Sam, pulling away. 

“We did it,” said Colby. Sam gave him a questioning look.

“It’s you Sam,” explained Colby. “You’re my control.”

“What do you mean?” asked his brother.

“You were there, every time,” he started. “Every time I was about to go too far, every time I felt like I was losing control, you were there to pull me back, and push me when I needed a confidence boost. You’re the reason I have control. It’s always been you.”

Sam smiled happily at his brother. Colby turned towards their kingdom. He raised his hands towards it, and quickly melted all of the ice and snow surrounding the village with ease. Sam stepped up and rested a comforting hand on Colby’s shoulder. They both turned towards the men.

“You have all showed great courage here today,” said Colby. “You have done a great service to your king and your kingdom. You shall all be well rewarded, as a token of our gratitude.” 

There were cheers and yelps of joy erupting from the men. They all returned back to the palace where the people were gathered outside, happily returning to their homes, now that the kingdom was unfrozen. The women and children ran to hug their husbands and fathers as they returned. Sam and Colby looked on proudly. 

They saw as their uncle emerged from the palace doors. He was leaning on a crutch as he slowly made his way down the steps of the palace. Sam and Colby raced over and they both threw their arms around their uncle, who winced a little in pain.

“Sorry,” said Sam, pulling away. 

Their uncle smiled at them both. “I’m so proud, of both of you,” he said. “You parents would’ve been too.”

The brothers looked at each other, smiling happily. Elton turned to Colby as he pulled the crown from behind his back. Colby looked to Sam.

“It’s rightfully yours,” said Sam, smiling. “If you want it.”

Colby looked down at the crown in his uncles’ hand, then back up at Elton. He watched as their people gathered around them, waiting for his answer. Colby knelt down to one knee and happily accepted the crown, his uncle placing it on his head. He turned towards his people.

“Love live the king!” chanted a man. Many others joined in his chant, while others happily cheered.


	12. Chapter 12

“Your majesty,” said a voice. 

Sam and Colby turned to face two guards marching Kat and Brennen over to them. Their hands chained behind their backs. 

“Shall we take them to the dungeon your majesty?” asked Aaron.

“No,” replied Colby. “Put them on a ship, we’ll send them to a land far from here. One where they’re not known, where they can start over.”

Both Brennen and Kat looked at him in surprise. “Why would you do that?” asked Kat.

“I truly am sorry for what happened to your parents,” explained Colby, “and for all the pain that I’ve caused you. The least I can do is give you both a chance at the life that you deserve. I believe in second chances; we shall give you one.”

“That’s very kind of you,” said Kat.

“Ready the ship,” said Colby to Corey.

“Yes, your majesty,” he replied. 

The guards took Kat and Brennen down to the ships docked near the fjord. They were both leaning over the side of the massive ship, when Colby and a girl walked aboard. Kat and Brennen walked towards them.

“This is Devyn. She’s the captain of this ship,” started Colby. “I assure you that you’ll be well taken care of on this journey with her, she’s one of the best we have.”

“It’s very nice to meet you both,” she said extending her hand for them to shake. 

“I’m Brennen,” he said, happily shaking her hand. 

She turned towards Kat next. Kat was glowing, her eyes wide and she had a giant, genuine smile across her face.

“Hi! I’m uh, I’m awkward,” Kat stuttered. “I mean my name’s not awkward, it’s Kat, I meant this is awkward. Not You. Me, I’m being awkward. You’re gorgeous. Wait what?”

Devyn giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thank you Kat. That’s very nice of you,” she said, smiling back at the girl. 

They both stared at each other smiling, when Devyn spoke first. “Well, we should probably get going,” she said. 

“Yes, we probably should,” agreed Kat. She watched Devyn walk to the wheel of the ship. 

Brennen lightly punched Kat’s arm. “Real smooth,” he laughed. 

“Shut up,” she laughed back.

Colby stepped aside as Sam gently led a white horse onto the ship. 

“Kiwi!” said Katrina happily. She ran to her horse and leaned her forehead against the creature’s nose. Smiling happily. Sam turned to leave. 

“Sam?” said Katrina. He turned back to look at her. She paused. “Thank you,” she said. Sam smiled and nodded to her. 

“Thank you both,” said Brennen.

“Safe journey,” said Colby.

Sam and Colby watched from the gates as the ship sailed into the distance across the fjord, into the sunrise. 

Sam turned his gaze to Colby. “I’m proud of you,” he said.

“Thanks,” replied Colby. “But I couldn’t have done it without you. I’m sorry I left.”

“ You did what you had to,” said Sam. “It all worked out in the end. I think this calls for a celebration.”

“I agree,” said Colby. 

Colby raised his hands and froze part of the fjord once again, creating a beautiful ice rink. He was confident it would hold this time. He watched as many of their people happily came out of the castle gates, wearing skates and bundled up. They all skated together, laughing and smiling happily. 

Many of the small children were gathered around Colby, he knelt down to them, and they happily examined his frost covered hands and arms. 

“Pretty!” said one of the little girls, beaming. 

Colby twisted his hand and formed a snowflake in his palm and blew it towards them, he watched as they happily chased after it laughing. He then stood up, ready to join his people on the ice, skates on his feet. He looked towards the edge of the fjord and saw Sam standing there. He skated over to him.

“What are you doing?” asked Colby.

“Colbs, you know I can’t skate,” said Sam.

“You’ll be fine, I’ll help you,” said Colby.

“I’ll fall flat on my face and humiliate myself,” laughed Sam. 

“You won’t. Trust me,” said Colby, extending his hands towards Sam. 

Sam grabbed his brother’s hands and Colby pulled him gently onto the ice. He stumbled a little, but Colby caught him, slowly leading him across the ice. They both smiled and laughed, skating happily among their people.


End file.
